


la vie en rose

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on the Winter Soldier (2012) comic, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov are just so in love with each other okay, Bucky Barnes is head over heels for Natasha Romanov, Canon - Comics, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Paris - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, why cant mcu give us buckynat, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: bucky and natasha spends their day off in paris.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! new buckynat fic here. this fic is based on that one scene in the winter soldier (2012) issue #10 comic. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Bucky was awoken by the bright sunlight peeking through their curtains. He was always a light sleeper and he hates it (although it does come in handy when someone’s trying to break into their house to kill him) but days like these, he just wants to sleep until afternoon. Groaning, he buried his face deeper on the soft pillow and extended his arm, wrapping it around Natasha to pull her body closer to him.

He can hear Natasha’s humming, “James, go back to sleep.” She said, both of her eyes are still closed.

“I can’t. This place has horrible curtains.” Bucky complained, his head moving down to Natasha’s bare shoulders, pressing light kisses.

She let out a giggle, “We have the whole day off today, we can do whatever we want.” She said, finally opening her eyes and fingers sliding into his newly cut hair. “Let’s stay here in bed the whole day.” Bucky mumbled.

“No, I wanna see the city! It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

Bucky sighs, he knows she’s not gonna take no for an answer and he wants to make her happy. So, four hours later, the couple were walking around the streets of Paris, hand in hand.

“God, I love this place.” Natasha gushed, her eyes wandering around the beautiful architectures around them.

There was a look on Bucky’s face or so what Clint likes to call it, _‘Bucky Barnes is Natasha’s Bitch’_ face. Bucky knows it’s true, he is indeed, Natasha’s bitch but he’s not going to tell Clint that.

“We should get a place here.” Bucky said, swinging Natasha’s hand.

“With what money?” She laughs.

“With _my_ money. I’ll buy you an apartment here if I get to see you this happy everyday.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “We barely get a vacation, James. Let alone a place outside of the country,” She stopped in her tracks, making him stop as well to look at him properly. "And besides, I'm happy wherever I'm with you." 

He shrugged, “You know, I’ll do whatever that makes you happy.”

Natasha leaned up to him, giving him a quick kiss on his lips, “Let’s go get some macaroons, babe.” She said, squeezing his hand and going inside the bakery.

After a quick stop at the bakery and a five minute ‘sitting break’ for Bucky. Natasha was already pulling her boyfriend on the way to the Eiffel Tower. As they walk on the cobblestone ground, Bucky watches Natasha with the biggest grin on her face as she tells him stories about the last time she was here. Bucky dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

He looked up to the sky and gray clouds were suddenly covering the bright sun. Before he knows it, he feels the drizzle of the rain on him.

“Can you believe this crap? One afternoon off in a whole month and we get this?” Bucky scoffed, motioning to the rain that looks like it’s not stopping anytime soon.

Natasha laughed, throwing her head back and watched the french people immediately scurrying away from the rain or taking out their umbrellas. “Oh come on, you fought the Nazis, James. Don’t go whining about a little rain.”

“If I have to compare everything to fighting Nazis, I won’t get to complain about anything.”

“I love the rain.” Natasha commented, making Bucky scoff and roll his eyes sarcastically.

Natasha giggled some more and pulled herself away from Bucky’s grasp to look up, open her arms and close her eyes to feel the rain as if she was dancing. Bucky watches her as she twirls around the rain, not caring about the people who were watching them and giving her weird looks.

“The way it sounds on the umbrella, the way the air feels.” Natasha sighed happily, looking at him in the eye.

Bucky walked over to her, cupping both of her cheeks and pressing his forehead against hers, “Man, you’re such a girl sometimes.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Natasha grinned.

“It isn’t, believe me.” Bucky whispered before capturing her red lips as the rain continued to drench them. He can feel her smile against his lips and all Bucky could think about that moment was how he wants to stay like this with her forever.

_And he really might buy her a place here in Paris._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaah pls tell me yall like it! also, follow me on twitter: @romancffbarnes and tumblr: theasianwitch
> 
> ily all!!!!!!!!


End file.
